


Words Unsaid

by Bumblehigh07



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Death Note
Genre: Best Friends, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Sex, I Love You, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Its kind of a Date, Kinda, L gets drunk, M/M, Slow Burn, So does Jeff, Stab-Cakes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblehigh07/pseuds/Bumblehigh07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never occurred to him what he was insinuating when he bought that bottle of Sake online. </p><p>Or even when everything afterwards followed. </p><p> </p><p>  <i>"I love you."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Unsaid

It never occurred to him what he had been insinuating when he bought the bottle of Sake online. He was still trying to remember why he wanted to buy it in the first place. There was no holiday coming up. No birthday. Nothing even remotely classified as celebratory worthy. 

Still he cashed out the money for a nice bottle of White Peach flavored liquor and set it on express delivery. When it came he quickly chilled it and disposed of the box before Jeff could find it. 

Why did he not want Jeff to know again? 

Why did he spend an hour looking for something to make for dinner. Jeff liked Steak, right? Should he cook it in wine? Would that be too much alcohol for one evening? He supposed if he just put enough that it would cook out the alcohol it would be fine. 

Why was he trying so hard? What for? 

He had been practically running himself ragged (or more than usual) for the last week. For--what again? 

He asked Jeff to be home early that night, telling him that curfew was going to be set earlier than usual (that was a lie). 

"Just be home by seven." 

"Yeah okay, Mom." 

Maybe he was badgering him. No, he had told Jeffrey to be safe before. This was normal. Afterwards, it was all a matter of time management. He started at half-passed six, butterflying the steaks while letting his pan warm. A bit of oil here, salt and pepper there. And then he pulled out a bottle of red wine (another purchase that he had made for this evening). The cork released with a satisfying pop and he poofed himself a small bit. The recipe said to cook with a whine he enjoyed. 

It was a nice, rounded flavor, nothing too bitter, but not too sweet either. He filled his glass a little more before tending to the meat. He remember that Jeff liked his medium-rare. Once that was done he focused on the wine reduction. A little bit of butter with the drippings, add the wine, let it boil and reduce. 

He figured he had enough time to dress. 

Once again, he had no idea what he was insinuating when he bought the suit (but he made sure it was decently priced) he just hoped that it looked nice. He did up his buttons, straightened his tie and collar, and dawned the jacket. It felt odd to wear so much clothing, stuffy and constricting. Until he caught himself in the mirror. Once he fixed his posture, he was surprised at the man he found in his reflection. Same sunken eyes with the too-heavy bags, same pale complexion, but the suit somehow fixed everything. 

His lithe figure seemed to broaden with the straight cut lines of the fabric. The bowtie may have been a bit much, but overall he would admit he looked good.

He hurried back to the stove, stirring and salting and tasting. It all tasted wonderful, and he was a man who ruined his taste buds with sugary confections all day. 

At some point he heard the door. 

"Yo, L, I'm home." 

6:50 PM. That gave him just enough time. 

"Something smells great. Are you cooking some--...L?" Jeff would have blinked had he the ability too once he stepped foot in the kitchen. There was L, suit and all, stirring away at something in a pan. He looked at him over his shoulder and said in that same monotonous voice of his. 

"Oh good. Go wash up. It will be ready soon." Then he turned away. He waited until he heard the retreating footsteps, all the way to Jeff's room and the door. Then he let out the breath he had been holding as he turned off the heat. He hoped he wasn't being too straight forward. But at this point it was either finish what he had started or look like a fool. He heard the water turn on but as he was grabbing plates and silverware. 

He decided that their dining room needed to actually be used for once and he had even set out a tablecloth. He hoped this wouldn't seem too obvious. 

_Obvious to what exactly?_

He was lighting the candles when he heard him coming. They were just small ones in glass holders. He waved out the match and set aside the box before standing straight and waiting. He hoped he would wear what he laid out for him. Or would that be too much? What if it didn't fit? Why was he so _nervous?_

Jeff came out and L held his breath again.

He was wearing the suit he had picked out for him and it fit beautifully. It was as simple as the wearer who fixed his cuffs. The red tie went nice with all the black and white that was the man himself. L thought about blue to match his eyes, but thought red would go better. It would stand out more between them. Jeff had even pull his hair back, his bangs still falling in his eyes but least he could see. He glanced at him, coughing into his fist with a tinge of pink to his cheeks. 

"Any... Specific reason why we're dressed like this?" 

It had never occurred to him. Until now. 

"We've been living together for three years now. I felt the need to celebrate." He lift the Sake out of it's bucket of ice and popped it open as Jeff looked up. 

"Huh. Has it really been three years already?" He asked with a sheepish smile and a scratch to his neck. "Wow. Where'd the time go, right?" L couldn't help smiling back, pouring Jeff's glass and handing it to him when he came forward before lifting his own. 

"Here's to three years. And hopefully many more." Their glasses sounded off gently when they met in a toast.

White Peach went well with the meal, a nice cut through the heaviness. Jeff was the one who brought up the nostalgic conversation. 

"Remember when we first met?" He asked. "It was August, right?"

"Yes. We met in Wisconsin." The younger nodded at the fond memory, taking another sip of his drink before saying, 

"You know, the only thing I actually remember really clear from that day was when I first saw you face to face. Damn near thought I was looking in a mirror." He laughed softly, taking a bite of his meal with a smile that the other matched. Identical. 

"I remember thinking the same. I suppose you could say we were meant to be together." 

_You shouldn't have said that._ His mind screamed at him. 

But Jeff just nodded again. "Yeah, I guess so. Kind of bittersweet though, if you think about it. You were after my head after all." 

Back then, L had been assigned to bring Jeff in once and for all. To end his blood trail and stop it cold. He had gotten so close as to actually meeting him. Meeting sixteen year old Jeffrey Woods was something L would never forget. He was just a boy then, hardly able to function, unable to do anything but fight. His state of mind then had been to kill anything he saw as a threat. Admittedly, Jeff had looked pathetic back then. With less weight to him than L did, Jeff was more like a walking corpse than a murderous psychopath. 

L took pity. Something he vowed to never feel for anyone like Woods. But he had read over his file, learned what caused his mind to break. Thirteen years old and he was twisted into something he was to never become. L may have been professional, but he wasn't heartless. Even he was still human. And he felt sympathy for that child he had met, who looked too fragile to even stand. 

"To be honest, I never had any intention of killing you."

Jeff paused from his meal to look at the Detective with wide eyes, setting down his fork while his brows drew together. 

"You didn't?" 

L shook his head. "No. I felt sorry for you. You were so young then, and even younger when you had your accident. I pitied you so I let you go. And then you came back." 

A silence fell over them, settling in and replacing the light atmosphere that had been there a moment ago. L felt his throat tighten when Jeff didn't say anything. He didn't even touch his food again. Finally he moved, picking up his glass and the bottle of Sake. He motioned for him to follow and walked out to the balcony, L right behind. 

Bottle on a table top, they leaned over the railing to take in the City Skyline. Bright colors lifting up and illuminating their faces. From somewhere music played and the smell of flowers hung in the breeze that played with their hair. Jeff kept his gaze outwards as he murmured, "I don't know how much longer I would have been able to live out there before I met you." He finally slid his eyes to L's with a soft smile. 

"You're my best friend, you know that, right?" 

L nodded and held out his glass for Jeff to fill, once he refilled his own. 

"This stuff isn't all that bad. So, here's to us. Cause we'd probably be dead if it weren't for each other." He eased his glass again and L met him half way with an amused chuckle. 

"To us." 

And they stayed like that. Standing atop the world and remembering good times and bad times, slowly drinking the night away and drawing closer together until arms linked. Then it was an arm around the shoulder. The waist. Chest to chest. The warmth in their chests was little more than just the alcohol in their blood. Smiling and joking became laughter than became breathless kisses and hands in hair and pulling at ties. They danced their way back inside somehow, meal forgotten as they fell. 

Words were whispered against skin, open mouthed kisses everywhere they could reach. Hands held tight and fingers interlocked as they both split at the seams and bared to each other what the world never got to see. Emotions that had long ago been set aside and locked away. 

Neither are sure who said it first, perhaps they said it together. With nothing but each other's company, dancing to a tempo only they knew, melding into one another the words are hung in open air. 

_"I love you."_

Over and over like a mantra. Like a song that was meant to be sung so long ago and sing they di because no one can stop them. No one can take this away from them. 

There are so many more things he wants to say when they calm, when Jeff drifts off to sleep next to him. But they've both said enough. 

Everything else can wait. For now this is perfect. 

This is all they need.


End file.
